thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Dwayne Cameron
Dwayne Cameron (born 28 October 1981) is a New Zealand film actor. He is perhaps best known for his role of Bray on the teen drama series The Tribe and Tyzonn in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, although he has also had recurring roles in Street Legal and Mercy Peak and a guest role in Shortland Street Born in Auckland, New Zealand, Cameron began painting and sculpting at the age of 6 years old. He began acting professionally at 12 when he appeared in a nationally syndicated commercial for ''Hidden Valley Ranch Dressing. Within three years, he had landed his first role in the American television movie Amazon High. Filmed in New Zealand and directed by Michael Hurst, Cameron played the boyfriend of Selma Blair. Two years later, he guest starred in William Shatner's A Twist in the Tale. The series was produced in Wellington by Cloud Nine, the same company who would cast him in the lead role for its next project The Tribe.'' He remained on the show for the first three series and was one of several former stars scheduled to make a return for the show's sixth series, however the show was canceled before it could go into production. During his time on the series, he went on several publicity tours to Europe to promote both the show and the spin-off album ''Abe Messiah. He also represented The Tribe when it was a nominated for best international television drama at the 2000 GAIT Awards in Los Angeles.'' After he and a number of other ''Tribe co-stars were written out of the show during the fourth series, Cameron made guest appearances in numerous television dramas including Love Bites and Dark Knight. He also had a recurring roles in Street Legal and the award-winning Mercy Peak during the next two years. He also had starring roles in The Possum Hunter (2000), The Locals (2003) and Cockle (2005). Former Tribe co-star Laura Wilson (May) appeared in the latter film in a supporting role.1'' In 2004, he moved to Los Angeles where he trained at the Stella Adler Academy and the Ivana Chubbuck Acting Studio. He also bought art studios in Los Angeles and Auckland. Signing a contract with Scott Karp and the Insomnia Media Group based in Universal Studios, Cameron appeared in the 2007 film ''No Destination with Brianna Brown and John Savage. He returned to New Zealand where he starred in both Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and Shortland Street.2'' In 2009 Dwayne launched an official website highlighting his acting career as well as his artistic skills.3 Dwayne is currently playing the lead role of Detective Joshua King in the New Zealand Feature film Desired (2011). Trivia *In late-Series 2 to around mid-Series 3, Dwayne Cameron strongly resembled Creed frontman, Scott Stapp. *There have been a couple of rumors as to why Dwayne Cameron left The Tribe after Series 3. One rumor is that he was growing unhappy with how the show was being made, as well as the direction it was going with the introduction of the Technos. He stated after his departure that he never wanted to be in The Tribe again. Another is that he was just written off, and had no problems with the production staff. He seems to be on good terms with Cloud 9, as he did a cast chat in 2011. *He is the second actor, after James Napier to appear as a ranger in Power Rangers. He would be followed by Ari Boyland two years later. *Before he left the show after Series 3, Dwayne Cameron, along with Caleb Ross who played Lex, had appeared in every episode of The Tribe. Filmography *'Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (14 episodes, 2007) as Mercury Ranger' *'No Destination (2007) as Troy' *'Cockle (2005) as Cockle' *'Power Rangers S.P.D. (1 episode, 2005) as Dru Harrington' *'Power Rangers DinoThunder (1 episode, 2004) as Derrick' *'The Locals (2003) as Paul' *'Mercy Peak (11 episodes, 2001-2003) as Gus Van der Velter' *'Street Legal (13 episodes, 2002) as James Peabody' *'Love Bites (1 episode, 2002) as Barman John' *'Dark Knight (1 episode, 2002) as Mordred' *'The Tribe (156 episodes, 1999-2001) as Bray' *'Possum Hunter (2000) as Rob' *'A Twist in the Tale (1 episode, 1999) as Chris' *'One of Them (1998) as Rusty' *'Amazon High (1997) as Leon' Category:Cast Category:Male cast members